Beyond the Fence
by kiaraleigh
Summary: Prim was never reaped and one year later, Katniss is 17 and beginning to develop feelings for her good friend Gale. But with the unexpected meeting with District 12's Victor Peeta Mellark, Katniss will discover exactly where her heart lies if she never had to volunteer for the Hunger Games. No revolution. Slightly OC. Everthorne Story.
1. Chapter 1 - The Forgotten Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

_Beyond the Fence_

_Eiffe Trinket slips her hand into the glass bowl, skimming over the slips. _Not Prim. Don't pick Prim._ With the flick of her wrist, Eiffe's pale hand dives in and retrieves a name. Ms Trinket walks back to the microphone, the sound of her heels clicking on the cement floor echoes through the square. Suddenly the realisation that Prim could be reaped becomes too surreal._ Please, not Prim.

_"Theresa Henley" Ms Trinket broadcasts the name._

_She made it. I finally will my eyes away from the stage. Looking down at my hands I can clearly see my knuckles have turned white from wringing them. I look back up in enough time to see Prim searching the crowd for my face. She knows it too. She made it._

_"And now, the gentlemen" Eiffe announces once Theresa has reached her rightful place on the stage. I can see the fear in her eyes and I almost pity her until I remember that if it wasn't her, it may have been Prim. Eiffe repeats the same actions she did only moments before with the same forced smile._

_"Peeta Mellark"_

_My head snaps up the moment the name is announced. All the relief I had felt before is suddenly diminished. Peeta, the boy with bread, the boy who saved my life, has been reaped in the 74__th__ Hunger Games._

* * *

I wake up in a sweat, instantly looking down to look for my sister. She lies close to my side in a blissful slumber, her blonde hair sprayed out in every direction. I haven't been able to shake last year's reaping day. Last year's Hunger Games evidently was the same year that District 12 had it's most recent Victor, Mr Peeta Mellark.

Peeta won the Hunger Games mostly because of his charm which lead to frequent support of Capitol sponsors during the Games. With Peeta's handsome features and stocky, muscular build, the Capitol instantly fell in love with him. Once Peeta arrived home it seemed like nothing had changed. He continued his work at the bakery and if he wasn't there he was locked away in his house in Victor's Village. I haven't seen him since he returned.

Prim mumbles in her sleep and I look down at her. The two of us couldn't be more different. I inherited my father's Seam genes of olive skin with dark brown hair and grey eyes. While Prim has our mother's blonde hair, blue eyes and creamy skin, she looks like a typical town girl of District 12.

I almost forget it's a Sunday and Gale will be expecting me soon, and I can tell by the early morning sunlight creeping through the nearby window that I have over slept. I quietly slip out of bed, careful not to wake up Prim but my precautions prove to be ineffective when my sister stirs awake. I have one leg off the bed and barely touching the floor when she whispers while rubbing her eyes "Where you going?"

"It's Sunday Prim. I'm going to the woods to meet with Gale. I'II see you tonight for dinner at the Hawthorne's" I reply pushing back the hair on her forehead.

"Ok, be safe Katniss. I love you."

"Love you too, go back to bed and get some more rest." I say pulling the sheet up on Prim and before long I'm stepping out the door pulling on my father's old hunting jacket, making my way beyond the fence.

* * *

I crawl under the fence with ease and follow my usual route to the meeting place Gale and I share. Gale's visits to the woods have lowered the past year with him becoming increasingly tired from work in the mines. Hunting on my own has become harder with each passing day as the animals seem to be disappearing daily. I have pushed aside my pride and faced the fact that I am going to need find an alternative source of income soon.

As I approached the opening to the meeting place, I can see Gale's form. He's facing the woods and is unconsciously pulling at the grass beneath from where he sits. He has a look on his face which tells me something's on his mind.

"Enjoying the view?" I question him.

Gale slightly turns his head to acknowledge my presence, I notice the smirk formed on his lips. "After you spend a week underground just the fresh air is enough to enjoy."

I smile as I make my way over to him. I fall down to the ground next to my oldest friend and look up at him. Although Gale is 19, he looks much older, I guess that's what happens when you're forced to be the man of the house as a teenager. Gale is a least six foot tall and covered with muscle from years spent in woods and working in the mines. He has the same olive skin as myself, with light blue eyes and brown hair. It only occurred to me a couple of months ago just how good looking he actually is. When we were both in high school I heard the rumours about Gale and taking numerous girls to the slag heap, but it never bothered me. It still doesn't. Gale notices me watching him and chuckles.

"Are _you _enjoying the view, Catnip?"

I quickly advert my eyes down to my lap as a blush finds its way on my cheeks. This only makes Gale laugh more.

"I was only joking. Come on, let's go hunt." Gales says and stands, holding out a hand to help me up. I take it and he easily pulls me to my feet.

* * *

Gale's snares are empty and between the two of us we kill three squirrels and two rabbits. Gale and I arrive at the Hob in the afternoon and make our way straight to Greasy Sae to trade our kills. As we walk in, I spot Gale's friend from the mines Thom, Gale follows my gaze, raising his hand to wave at Thom.

"I'm just going to say hi to Thom, can you trade with Sae?" he asks.

"Sure" I reply and walk over to Sae who crosses her arms and smirks when she sees me.

"Well, well, well, what do you have for me today?"

"Always a pleasure Sae" I say as I lift my hunting bag to the bench Sae is standing behind. "Three squirrels and two rabbits."

Sae inspects the animals, "I'II take the rabbits for two silver coins"

"Make it three and you have yourself a deal"

"I see Gale has rubbed off on you" Sae smirks and looks over to where Gale is and I glance in his direction too. He is chatting with Thom and a few other people. A girl sitting with Thom is looking at Gale with flirtatious eyes. "He is quite gorgeous that boy" I don't even have to ask to know who it is she's talking about "You better keep a tight hold on him or you'll loose him."

This statement makes me turn back around to Sae "What do you mean? There's nothing going on between the two of us. We're just good friends, Sae" I fire back.

"Whatever you say. Listen I know you wanted me to tell you if there was any work that came up." I nod my head. "Well, there's an opening for a housekeeper, you know the usual, cleaning, cooking, washing. Nothing you can't handle, you interested?"

"We need the money, just let me ask mother before anything"

Just as I say this I hear Gale's booming laugh and turn to him, a smile playing on my lips.

"I don't know how many years I've known you two and can I just say I've seen the way you two look at each other. You don't find that anymore."

Before I can tell Sae that she's mad to even think that, Gale's at my side. "How much she give you, Catnip?" he asks.

"Three silver coins, that's more than enough, now you two be on your way before you leave me a broke woman" Sae replies for me, giving Gale the coins.

"Bye Sae" I say while Gale winks at Sae. As we walk out, Gale nods his head in Thom's direction and the girl sitting next to him smiles at Gale.

"What do we do with the squirrels?" Gale questions.

"We can go to Mr Mellark? I know it's been a while since we last saw him with squirrels. They're a good size and I know he'll pay well for them."

"We don't need charity Katniss -"

I cut him off "I know Gale, you know what I meant, you of all people should know that."

Gale looks down at me, with a sincere look on his face "I know, I'm sorry. Let's go."

We walk in a comfortable silence, until I have to ask the question, "Who was that girl in there Gale?"

"Who?" He looks at me unfazed by the question.

"The girl, you know the one you were talking to with Thom?"

"Oh, yeah that's Emliee"

"How'd you know her?"

"I have met her a few times at Seam parties and when I'm drinking with Thom. What's with all the questions?"

"No reason, just curious" I admit right as we arrive at the Mellark bakery's back door. Gale knocks on the wooden door and steps back while we wait to be answered. I readjust the hunting bag on my shoulder as the door squeaks open. I look up I see a familiar looking pair of blue eyes.

"Hi Katniss." It's non other than Peeta Mellark.

* * *

_Please review x _


	2. Chapter 2 - The Two Families

_Beyond the Fence_

* * *

I stand in front of Peeta paralysed with pure astonishment. I don't understand why I am acting this way. Peeta and I had attended school together, but we were never friends, if anything we were acquaintances after that rainy day, the day he saved my life. Before I find my words, Gale steps forward and gently pushes me behind him.

"Is your father here?" Gale questions. I glance around Gale's form to look at Peeta; he looks unfazed by Gale's demanding tone.

"My father is serving a customer at the moment." He's eyes find mine before locking with Gale's. "Can _I _help you with something?"

While Gale and Peeta stand close to each other I can clearly see the difference in height between them. Even though Gale towers over Peeta, the youngest Mellark wins with his upper body structure. Peeta's shoulders were abnormally large for his height, but I guess that's to be expected when you have competed in the Hunger Games.

"We wanted to know if he was interested in buying some squirrels from today's hunt. It's been a while since we were last here." Gale smugly explains. _What is with him?_

I hadn't noticed Peeta was wearing gloves until he begins pulling them off, "Well, let's see them then." He says looking in my direction. Gale's head turns around to look at me and reaches for my forearm, pulling me forward to the side of his body. I wrench the bag from the shoulder and open the zipper to reveal the lifeless animals.

"There.. uh... are three squirrels… um.. yes.. three.." I stumble on my words.

Peeta's bare hands grip the bag to gain a better view to inspect the game. He looks up at me with a genuine smile and replies "I'II take just the two of them for two gold coins- "

"We don't need your charity, Mellark." Gale growls at Peeta, causing him to drop his hand from the bag back down to his side. Gale once again goes to push me behind him again, but this time I anticipate the action and force myself closer to Peeta.

"Thank you… Peeta, two squirrels for two gold coins" I say to Peeta with a new found source of confidence. "It's more than enough." I try my best to smile at him to show my appreciation. I can tell by the way his eyes light up that he saw exactly what I wanted him to see.

"Thanks Katniss." With that said, Peeta shoves his hand into the pocket of his grey trousers. I can tell our payment is with him from the sound of coins jingling. He hands me the two coins at the same time I hand him his meat.

"I hope you and your father enjoy them." I say looking Peeta in the eyes. I'II never understand how they came to be the colour blue they are. Just as I begin to lose myself in his eyes Gale steps forward and pulls me from the Mellark Bakery indicating that _we _are definitely leaving. Gale is angry, in fact his enraged, I can tell from his heavy breathing with each step he takes. I look behind at Peeta and find him standing in the same place he was when we left, watching Gale and I walk back to the Seam.

"What the hell was that, Katniss!" I direct my attention back to Gale; I can tell I'm in trouble from his direct name calling.

"What are you talking about, Gale?" I reply exhausted, it has been a long day and I certainly do not feel like having this conversation right now.

"He over paid us Katniss, we don't need help from _them_!"

"For God's sake Gale, he just paid us little extra. We haven't been paid like that in a long time. You and I both know our families need the extra money right now." Gale's face softens from my words. I place one of the gold coins in his hand and he looks at me. "It's been so bad lately that I've asked Sae to look out for some work for me."

"You never told me that." Gale almost looks hurt by my confession.

"Well you haven't been around much. What was I supposed to do? Come to you and ask for help. You know I wouldn't do that."

"Catnip, you know you can come to me for anything, right?" Instead of replying I continue to walk. "Right?"

"Sure, Gale" I look up at him and try to show him I mean it, but from the look in his eyes my answer was not what he was looking for.

With that said our conversation drifts off into a comfortable silence. It does not take long for us to arrive at the Hawthorne's house, the fire chimney of the rickety roof releases hot embers and smoke from the fire within the house. Hazelle must be cooking, the simple thought makes my stomach grumble with appreciation. It has been a long day and I have almost forgotten that I have not eaten anything since the morning. Hazelle's cooking is something, it beats mine and Sae's for that matter, but I would never dare tell her that.

Gale and I walk up the rotten, wooden stairs to make our way towards the door. I push the door open to reveal Hazelle and my mother sitting at the table in deep conversation, and our younger siblings in the small living room. Rory and Prim sit on the couch, Rory's hand sits on Prim's knee and when he notices my presence it immediately retracts to his lap. _I'm obviously missing something here._ Vick is absent, probably in his room, and Posy lays on the floor on her stomach swinging her legs in the air viewing a book, that is until she notices our arrival.

Posy springs to her feet and runs to me, jumping up for me to catch her. I lift her up releasing a giggle as she squeals with delight. She immediately begins brushing the stray pieces of hair out of my face which has fallen loose after the long day in its usual braid. Posy normally acts this way when she sees me, it did not occur to me why until I realised that Posy is surrounded by boys. Her days are spent with three boys and her older mother, seeing younger girls clearly makes her overly thrilled. Posy's excitement when she sees me is the highlight to my day. To me, she is like my second younger sister.

"Hi Posy" I mumble into her hair before placing her back on her feet.

Posy sees Gale and wastes no time to run to him. Gale has crouched down on one knee spreading his arms out wide for his only sister to fall into. Gale hugs Posy and tickles her sensitive sides which results in a release of a cheerful squeal. Gale throws his little sister over his shoulder and chuckles despite her protests. There is only one thought that comes to mind as I watch the scene in front of me; someday Gale Hawthorne will make a great father.

"What did you bring home for us tonight, dear?" Hazelle questions

I will my eyes to look at the elderly women; Hazelle has stood up from her seat at the small table and made her way over to me. Without a word, I hand my game bag to Gale's mother. She accepts it and looks to Gale, "Are you going to Thom's party tonight?"

Gale looks up at his mother as he puts down his sister with an irritated look, "Ma, I completely forgot about that." He runs a hand through his hair and Posy skips to my side before reaching for my hand.  
Gale witnesses the interaction and makes eye contact with me; I give him a reassuring smile as if to say its fine. He doesn't have to stay with me all the time. I am not incapable of living without him. Our Sundays are supposed to be ours, but of course I am fine. I'm _fine._

"Well, you should go Gale; Thom would want you to go." Hazelle takes the squirrel out of the game bag and looks to me. "Take Katniss with you, you two need to go out and have some fun." She suggests and gives Gale an encouraging look.

Gale scans my face to see my reaction. "Oh no, no. Gale it's your friends you should go. Just go, I don't need to go. You.. you go." I direct my explanation to Gale in the hopes that he believes me. Gale doesn't have any of it.

"No Catnip, Ma is right. You said before I haven't been around much. We barely have time to see each other anymore. Come with me, I promise it won't be a long night. It's normally a good night." Gale explains with complete sincereness. I know I have no chance of getting out of this, so there is no point for me to put up a fight.

I only notice now that our conversation has grabbed the attention of everyone in the house. Rory and Prim on the couch look at us expectantly, the same as Vick who is now present and my mother sitting down with a slightest hint of a smile. Before I can accept the invitation, Posy pulls on the sleeve of my father's old hunter jacket achieving my attention. I look down to the little girl and see a worried expression on her face.

"But who will sit next to me at dinner?"

Gale swoops in and whispers "Don't worry Pose. I think we will stick around for Ma's cooking. I promise you can sit next to Kanitss and I during the meal if it makes you feel any better." There is something about the way Gale says it that makes me believe every word he says.


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Look

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

* * *

_Beyond the Fence_

Hazelle sets dinner on the table in record breaking time, waving her hands frantically in the air signalling for everyone to find a seat. Posy finds herself a seat at the round table and places her small hands on the two seats beside her for Gale and I. We share a knowing a smile to each other as we make our way to our reserved seats.

"Whose turn is it to say grace?" Hazelle queries

Posy's hand shoots up and exclaims "Gale's turn Ma. It's Gale's turn tonight; remember the night before it was yours?"

"Right you are, Posy." Hazelle sits down into her seat and nods her head in Gale's direction. "When you're ready"

The table joins hands in preparation for prayer, before bowing our heads out of respect. Posy's small hand fits in mine like a missing puzzle piece; I lift my head slightly to glance at her. She sits with her eyes screwed shut, her legs dangling from the oversized chair she sits in.

I brush my thumb over the back of her palm which makes Posy smile in appreciation. I proceed to direct my gaze back down to the floor, but as I remove my eyes off Posy, I see Gale looking at me. I holt my actions and look at Gale.

He has clearly witnesses my interaction with Posy moments ago, and for some unknown reason I find myself glad that he saw it for himself. Gale is the first to return to bowing his head and begins tonight's grace as he wears an adoring expression.

"Father, we thank you for the people here tonight, we thank you for allowing us to come together as a family. We give thanks for the food we have to eat and pray that each day we have enough to live on. Dear Lord, we thank you for today and for tomorrow. Amen"

Hazelle serves us Everdeens first, followed by her children and lastly herself. Tonight's meal consists of squirrel with a small amount of vegetables including carrots, spinach and beans. The meal like every other is small, but when the Hawthornes and Everdeens come together, it makes do.

"How was your day everyone?" Hazelle asks.

Vick wastes no time to answer first and explains how he is creating his own personal ant farm outside in the yard. This information only makes Rory murmur "nerd" in Vick's ear but loud enough for the entire table to hear. Thankfully, Gale sits a across from Rory and kicks his younger brother's shin in disapproval the same time Prim gasps and hits Rory's arm.

"Ah man" is the only thing Rory can say for himself. Prim gives him a final warning look before turning back to Vick, smiling encouragingly for him to continue with his story. I try to stifle a laugh from the scene in front of me, this is just your typical night at the Hawthorne's house.

Once dinner is finished, Prim volunteers to do the washing up and elects Rory to dry up. From the look on Rory's face he was hoping for the complete opposite. This must be Prim's way of punishing Rory after the way he behaved at dinner.

I have noticed recently that whenever Prim is in Rory's company she can practically have him do anything she says. _Maybe Rory has a little crush on Prim. _If my theory is right, then Prim is completely oblivious to what is going on. She is exactly like me when I was thirteen. At that age I could not think of anything else worse than a boy coming anywhere near me He should definitely not be thinking about her like that, particularly this young.

Then again, it would make sense if he was. He is just like his brother and during high school, Gale made quite a name for himself among the ladies. I recall him being called at times the, _Slag Heap King? _I can still remember the way girls would gush over him when we would walk through the halls. To be perfectly honest, I think he enjoyed that kind of attention.

I mean sure, he was, _is, _an extremely handsome looking man, especially someone from the Seam. Gale had girls from both sides of District Twelve chasing after him. I can still remember the feeling of jealousy every time Gale would tell me he could not walk home with me because he had to "stay back" at school. I knew what that was code for.

I hate myself for it and know that it was not true, but I could not stand the thought of being replaced by another girl. Gale was mine and I was his, in a completely platonic relationship. I glance at the clock hanging on the wall to discover the time is already seven thirty.

"Posy, it's time for bed. Come on let's go." Hazelle instructs, holding her hand out for her daughter to hold on to.

Instead of complying to her mother's words, Posy latches on to my hand and insists that I read her one story before bed.

Hazelle studies me for a short time before replying "Katniss will another night. Gale take your sister to bed, I'm going to get Katniss ready for the party."

Gale wears the same confused look as I do before lifting his sister from the chair and taking her into her room for the night. Posy's chin rests on Gale's shoulder, her eyes watching me as she is carried out of the room. Before she's out of sight her hand raises and gives me a timid wave signally her departure for the night.

Hazelle pats my back and states, "Come with me dear. I think I have just the thing for you to wear."

Hazelle leads me to the bedroom she shares with Posy down the short corridor in the house. The door swings open with a slight push and the floor boards creak under her weight. The room is practically the same as my own, possessing a small bed in the corner as well as a matching wooden bed side table and wardrobe. Up against the wall closest to the door is a chest of draws with a few personal trinkets and items of jewellery on top. There is a faded full length mirror next to the draws and washing baskets and an ironing board is set up for her laundry business.

Hazelle walks in and makes a beeline to the draws, opening the second one and moving pieces of clothing in search of a suitable outfit for tonight. I stand in the doorway unsure if I should enter.

"I haven't worn this since I was about your age; I thought I would keep it for Posy when she is older, but for tonight it's yours. If I could only find it…" she speaks to me without actually making eye contact. "Oh here it is!" Hazelle lifts a dress, hands stretching it out in front of her, inspecting it. "It may be a bit big, but I'm sure with a face like yours no one will take much notice of the dress."

From where I am standing, I can see the dress perfectly clear. It is a pale yellow colour with a small white polka dot pattern. The chest section is fitted and includes a halter neck; the skirt is loose and falls just above the knee. Hazelle looks at the dress with a nostalgic expression before gazing at me. "Come on dear, try it on. I will leave and wait just outside. You tell me when you're ready".

With that Hazelle hands me the dress and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. I walk to the bed and sit down, reaching down to untie the laces on my boots. Once they are off I work at my jeans before taking off my father's hunting jacket and then my tethered shirt.

When I am down to my undergarments, I lift the dress over my head and slip my arms through the top. Surprising, the dress fits quite nice. I brush out the crinkles and make my way to the mirror barefoot.

I stare at the reflection, criticizing myself. I look exhausted, it has been a long week and the bags under my eyes are too noticeable. I don't look my age, I look older, but that might be just because of my outfit. My hair looks as if it will fall out at any second and decide that redoing it myself will take too much time.

Before I can judge my appearance any longer there is a knock at the door. It slowly opens and I notice a head peering through, its Hazelle and when she spots me she opens the door and walks in followed by my mother.

"Katniss you look beautiful" Hazelle compliments, scanning me from head to toe, her eyes stop when they reach my feet. "I will find you some shoes; you can't wear yours to a party with this dress." Hazelle scurries out, leaving me and my mother alone.

My mother looks at me and I stare back, I can see a small smile on her lips. "Let me do your hair." She walks over to where I am standing and touches my shoulder before taking my braid out of my hair. "I don't know how Hazelle managed to get you into a dress. I can only force one on you for reaping day, other that you are always in pants." I smile to myself, earning a slight laugh from my mother. She runs her hands through my now free hair and turns me around to put a small braid in the front of my hair.

By the time my mother is finished Hazelle has returned with a pair of buckle sandals. After an instruction to put them on, I am being pushed out of the room in the leather sandals. I walk nervously back to through the house into the kitchen, with Hazelle and my mother close on my heels. Rory and Prim have retreated back to their usual place on the couch and stare at me as I walk through.

"Looking good Kat. You clean up nicely" Rory says playfully. Prim for about the twentieth time tonight hits Rory after his comment.

"Katniss you look lovely. Gale said he won't be long, he's just cleaning himself up outside." Prim says, obviously trying to reassure me that I look nice. Suddenly there are too many eyes on me. Hazelle. Mom. Prim. Rory. I am not at all used to this type of attention on me all at once and quickly excuse myself. I run to the nearest door and lock myself in the bathroom.

I splash cold water on my now flustered face and stare up at to the tiny mirror on the wall in front of me. The braid my mother created lowers the oily appearance of my hair and creates an innocent appeal. I dry my face with a towel and gaze out the window which looks out into the backyard.

I do not notice until I see movement through the unclean glass that I have a direct view of Gale scrubbing his face in the sink outside. Most miners' houses have an outside sink for the boys of the family to clean themselves in after a day at the mines, it simply prevents the coal covered men walking through the house to use the inside sink.

Gale's shirt is off and I can see the taunt muscles of his back straining as he scrubs furiously at his face. He shuts of the tap and grabs the towel next to him to dry off. I move my eyes to cleaner part of the window to have a clearer sight of Gale.

He has already changed his trousers to his usual reaping ones which are a black colour. Gale turns around and gives me clear shot of the front of him. The past year working at the mines has allowed Gale to form muscle tone on his stomach. He begins walking to the close line, my eyes never leaving him. He swings his towel on to the wire and walks back to the sink to his shirt which hangs over the tap. I shuffle my feet the same direction he is moving without actually knowing exactly what I am doing.

I lose my footing on a puddle left by me and grab onto the towel rack before I fall to the ground. The rack strains under my grip and makes a horribly loud sound. I retract my hands and hope to God I did not break anything. For some unknown reason I didn't and look back to where Gale was moments before. Gale's gaze is directed to the direction of the bathroom and I duck absently worried he caught me spying.

It isn't until I realise the sound I created is most likely the reason why he looked this way, I understand just how ridiculous I was acting only moments ago. I cannot believe I was just looking at Gale that way, I never have before, but then again I have never seen him like that before.

Once I find enough courage to sneak a glance out the window, I find Gale has disappeared. I take that as my opportunity to leave the bathroom and return to everyone else. As I open the door and step outside I walk right into something solid. I take a few steps back, momentarily confused by what has just happened. It does not take me long to figure out what the unknown object I ran into is once I see Gale standing right in front of me, buttoning up a white shirt.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for ending the chapter abruptly, but I have to finish it there if I am to update tonight. I am planning on making the next chapter longer than usual for Thom's party. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows, it means a lot to me. I received a review that said that they hoped this is an Everlark fic. I can assure you that this a story based on Katniss' romantic life and will involve some steamy moments between both Peeta and Gale with Katniss. As far as I have planned this will end up as a Gale and Katniss story. I am happy to answer any questions you have so just message me. Enjoy the chapter, next one will be up in the next few days and of course please review. Kiara x


	4. Chapter 4 - The First Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

Beyond the Fence

* * *

Gale only stumbles slightly from the impact of me crashing into him. He is looking down at his buttons, fiddling with one in particular, that seems to not want to go into its rightful hole. After a few seconds Gale sighs in frustration and throws his hands up in defeat.

Gale finally looks to me and on instant his facial expression changes from irritation to confusion and possibly appreciation. He looks over my entire body, probably thinking the same thing I was thinking when I first saw myself in the mirror. When Gale makes eye contact with me, he quickly adverts his gaze and says slowly "You look different, um good different." He clears his throat and blinks his eyes rapidly trying to save himself from any further torture. "What I mean to say is that you look nice, just different."

I smile at the ground and kick my shoe at an invisible object. I return my gaze back to Gale and he immediately turns his attention back to his button, continuing to tug and pull with extreme force, which only makes me cringe.

I step forward and explain "You'll break it if you keep pulling at it like that." I take another step "Here, let me, I might have better luck than you." Gale watches me and removes his hands, closing the space between us.

I gently touch his shirt and lift my hands up to the top buttons. I can feel Gale's intense gaze on me as I easily slip the resisting button into the hole. I place both of my hands flat against his chest, with my hands in this position I notice Gale's chest rising and falling at a fast pace. With this discovery, I realise my own heart beat has increased to an abnormal pace. I gradually raise my head and find Gale looking down at the dress. I feel his hands touch my hips and rub the material of the dress with two fingers.

"This is a beautiful dress..." He breathes

"Yes... Hazelle let me borrow it." I reply with a whisper as his hands find a better grip on my waist and pull me closer.

"Gale, are you ready yet?" Gale's mother yells.

As Hazelle's voice rings through the hallway, Gale jumps back, removing his hands and forcing my own to fall to my side.

"Thanks" Gale mumbles, "We should go. They're probably wondering where we are." He explains before walking back through the hallway to the kitchen. After I have gathered my thoughts from what has just happened, I turn around and replicate his exact movements to lead me back to him. When I walk through the kitchen entry I see that it is occupied with Gale and our mothers. All three heads turn to me as I make my entrance.

"Are you alright Katniss?" Hazelle questions

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I reassure her

"We heard a noise coming from the bathroom, we guessed you may have fallen." My mother speaks up

Gale's ears pick up and his focus is suddenly on me. I had hoped he had not have heard that.

"I fell... and grabbed the hand rail." I explain

Hazelle nods her head and lets out a laugh after my answer, "I can't image how you managed that." _I was distracted._

I can still feel Gale's on me as he says "We should leave now. Thom wanted us all there by eight-thirty." The clock on the wall shows it is just after eight, he is right, we need to head out.

"I will have her home before twelve I promise" he directs his statement to my mother. "Besides, we don't want little Katniss here falling asleep in class tomorrow." Gale nudges his elbow to mine and chuckles at his own joke.

I don't find the joke even slightly amusing; I can feel myself internally cringing at what is to come. My mother clearly has not seen the beginning of my panic and doesn't blink before replying "Well if Katniss accepts the job Sae suggested then she will have to pull out of school all together."_ Great. _

Gale stares at my mother like she is a mad woman, his eyes find mine, pleading for an answer. "You got a job?"" I can only nod, "Where?"

I look to the elderly ladies standing across from us with worried expressions. "I will tell you on the way to Thom's." I grab Gale's bicep and drag him towards the front door. Once we have made it down the outside stairs Gale shrugs off my grip and begins walking at an unachievable pace, I have to run to catch up with my best friend.

"Gale, wait a minute. Gale, come on. Gale, let me explain." He eventually turns around to face me but never stopping his movements.

"Please tell me you are not working with those Townies." Gale speaks. To be perfectly honest I don't know. But who in the Seam would need a Housekeeper? All I know is I don't want to answer that question.

Gale obnoxiously laughs at me; it hurts the same as being hit in the face. "What do you want me to say? Congratulations? I only now hear about this so called job and to make matters worse it's for Townies. For God sake I thought you were better than that." Gale yells.

Gale's attitude peaks my anger, "Like I said, money is tight right now. The game we are getting is just not cutting it. You have a job, so what is the problem with me having one?"

"It's not that, it's because you didn't tell me. We always tell each other everything." I have nothing to reply with, Gale is right I should have told him. The remaining part of the walk is spent without either one of us uttering a single word.

By the time we arrive at the party, people are already crowded into their selective groups outside of the house. There is no doubt in my mind that there are even more people inside. Gale is substantially ahead of me now and I quickly chase after him until I am walking beside him.

Gale smiles and shakes a few people's hands as we make our way up to the house. I notice that a few young men about Gale's age take a second look as I pass them. I knew wearing this dress was not a good idea; the way it hugs my curves, displays more cleavage than I ever have before and falls at modest but flattering length. The only thing I can do is ignore it and focus on following Gale.

Once we set foot in the house I am overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol. From what Gale has told me, Seam parties would not be the same without it. Life in the Seam is hard compared to Town; our lives are stricken with death and struggle. Alcohol allows many of us to forget about what tomorrow will bring and relax in the company of others. There is a table in the centre of the room with an outsized pile of bottles; my senses tell me the smell is originating from there. The number of bottles makes me believe that the guests must have brought them around to share.

Laughter and chatter echoes through the small wooden house, it is a rare thing to see so many happy faces in the one room. I scan the room to see if I can spot any familiar faces, I spot one making his way towards us.

"Hey! There he is, glad you could finally make it!" Gale approaches Thom and picks the birthday boy off of his feet. The two break out in laughter and with Thom's positioning over Gale's shoulder, he has a clear view of me.

"Well, well, well, you finally brought your little friend around. I was worried you were going to keep her all to yourself." Thom states as he pushes himself off of Gale.

Thom is the same height as Gale but their features are completely different to each other's. Thom's black hair has been cut short like a buzz cut; his eyebrows are thick and match his big, dark brown eyes. His jaw line protrudes out, framing his face, I won't lie Thom is extremely attractive.

Thom straightens his clothing and walks over to me. "Katniss, right? I've heard a hell of a lot about you." He winks at me right before Gale hits him over the head. I smile at their interaction, I have heard a lot about Thom from Gale. It seems like they have formed a good relationship since starting work at the mines. The two had attended school together but never made the effort to get to know one another. I bet they now regret making that decision; the two would have been invincible together.

"Nice to meet you Thom" I offer. He puts out his hand, I take it gladly. I was expecting for us to exchange a hand shake, but instead Thom bows and places a light kiss of the palm of my hand.

"Please excuse Thom; he has had a bit too much to drink." I look behind Thom to see a girl directing her statement to me. She is only slightly shorter than me, with red, curly hair which tumbles down her back. However the first thing I notice is that we share the same grey eyes.

"Oh it's fine." Thom releases my hand and stumbles slightly before walking off to greet another group of visitors.

"I'm Bristel, I don't believe we have met before, Katniss." The girl says.

I shake my head for an answer. Gale speaks up reminding me of his prescience "Bristel is Thom's girlfriend."

"Yes and since he is drunk, you're on best friend duty. I will take care of Katniss-"

"I don't think that is a good-" Gale interrupts.

"Gale, when have I ever failed you?" Bristel places her hands on my shoulders and begins guiding me away.

Gale laughs at Bristel's comment and complies with her instructions by announcing "I will take him outside for some fresh air." He turns and helps Thom to the door. "Come on birthday boy, let's go outside."

Bristel turns to me when the two boys have left the house and gives my shoulders a squeeze, I can't help but smile. I think I am going to get along with Bristel.

* * *

"What would you like to drink, Katniss?" Bristel asks once we have pushed through the crowd and stopped at the table of drinks. I have no idea what anything being offered is. There is white, brown and red liquids filled to the brim in the bottles, none of which give me the impression will benefit me in the morning. I have never tried alcohol nor have I thought about it, I am not sure if I want to begin tonight.

"I will just have a glass of water if that's alright?" I request

Bristel gives me an odd look, "You sure? It's not a party without drinking. Besides, all of Thom's gifts are what you see in front of you." I follow where Bristel's hand is pointing, straight to the alcohol. That explains the mass mount of glass bottles. Her statement makes me reconsider my choice moments before. Most people my age would have tried their first drink much earlier than seventeen; I can't help but think that maybe one would not hurt.

"Come on, try some white liquor, I promise you'll have more fun with some in your system." I frown at Bristel's words "Katniss, you need to enjoy yourself, don't be so tense." She holds out the bottle to me. "Trust me." She doesn't have to tell me twice.

One white liquor down and I can already feel my usual self fading away. The music playing sounds like a soft hum in my ears and I let myself sway slightly to the beat. Bristel has been dragging me around the entire night; introducing me to so many people I have lost count. But in my state of mind, nothing else seems to matter except for the music and the warm fuzzy feeling radiating throughout my being.

Bristel's laugh makes me turn around to face her "You my friend are a light weight. This is your first time drinking isn't it?" My tongue feels numb; I can only nod to signal a yes. Bristel loops her right arm through my left and leads me to the couch "Ok, well I think you should sit down. Your legs are shaking."

I lean forward in my sitting position to see the clock, it is already eleven o'clock. I have barely any recollection of the past three hours, it only felt like one at most. Drinking was definitely not a good idea, but I can't deny how great a feel right now.

The past few hours has lead the majority of guests to say goodnight to the party, by this hour most of them have left. Bristel and I sit on the couch together; she drinks a brown liquid, offering me one, _why not?_ The glass bottle is room temperature and with one sip I feel my throat burning and retaliate with an uncontrollable cough.

"I should have warned you it's strong. Just pace yourself with this one or you won't be able to feel your legs, let alone walk." Bristel explains with an amused face. "Now since you're relaxed, tell me about you and Gale."

My throat feels dry and coarse, in an attempt to sooth it I and gulp down more liquid but only find myself in more pain. I set the bottle on the table in front of the couch; I think I have had enough to drink for one night. "What about Gale and I?" I reply to Bristel's question

"I don't know, you two are always together and Thom says that he never shuts up about you in the mines."

"All good things I hope." I query

Bristel takes a swig of her bottle and rests her back up again the couch, "Yes, it seems like he really respects you."

"I should hope so. If he was talking bad things about me behind my back I would have to kick his butt!" I exclaim with a laugh.

"Katniss, Gale's going to kill me if you leave like this." Bristel laughs and pushes me back against the couch.

It is getting late and after today's long day events all I want to do is to go home to bed, or maybe it is because of the alcohol. The comfort of the couch makes me pull my knees up to my body and rest my head on the arm rest. My eyes are beginning to fall closed and Bristel's change of subject about how she met Thom and it is beginning to sound more like a lullaby. _Where is Gale?_ I have not seen him once since he left to go outside, he better not still be angry about the job. My mind starts to drift off and it is not until I feel the old cushion dip from someone's weight do I begin to regain consciousness. An arm finds its way around my shoulders, pulling me towards the person's chest. I can smell alcohol on this identified person. _Gale?_ The arm around me is too underweight to belong to Gale. _Who in the world is this person?_

My eyes spring open and I pull away immediately. Once I have released myself from its grip I turn around to face my unknown "friend".

"Hey there, gorgeous"

_Darius_. What the hell are you doing here? I don't realise I have said those words out loud until he replies.

"I thought I should drop by. Thom is my friend and I am the law you know, so I believe it is my duty to come check up on everything." Even when he is drunk he still finds a way to make me laugh.

"So where is your man anyway? Should I be worried? Will an arrow be flying out of nowhere at any second to take my life?" Darius questioning suddenly turns dramatic. He leaps from the couch and acts out everything he is saying. "My dear am I in danger? Is your man in shining armour close by to rescue you from me?" I cannot help but sit there and laugh until tears have formed in the corners of my eyes.

When Darius feels like his achieved something from his performance he takes his seat back down on the couch and points to the dress. "This is quite a change from the usual outfit. I like it; it makes you look like a woman." Again I find myself laughing uncontrollably. I must be drunk, I never act this way.

"Anyway, I must be off. I don't won't to be seen here now do I?" And with that Darius has leaped off the couch and left the house. It seems during Darius and my brief exchange Bristel has left her beside me. I stand up and search for my new acquaintance.

After I check every corner of the house it seems that Bristel has disappeared from inside of the house and from the looks of it, the party indoors is more than over. Once I open the front door and the cold wind lands on my bare skin, I can barely walk. The mixture of alcohol in my system and little clothing makes it seem simply impossible for me to exit the house. I need to leave, but more importantly I need to find Gale. Before I can I know what I am doing I charge through the doorway and pull the door closed behind me.

Goosebumps cover the surface of my skin within seconds and I have to hold on to the railing as I walk down the stairs. When my sandal hits the ground my arms cross over my chest in an effort to protect myself from the cold. Each step makes my knees tremble and my head pounds like nothing I have every felt before. I should have stayed inside in the heat of the house and just waited for Gale.

There is one small crowd just in front of me and I can see Bristel standing within the circle. I make my way to her and before I can say anything, she spots me and her face changes to a worried expression. "Oh God Katniss, you're freezing!" Bristel breaks away from the crowd and walks over to me.

"No, I'm fine I just wanted to thank you and ask if you have seen Gale. I need to get home." I explain rubbing my palms along my arms.

"Yes of course, it was lovely to meet you. I'm going to get you a jacket. I will be right back." Bristel states as she starts off into a run to the house.

"Wait have you seen Gale?" I look back to her, but my question is answered by someone from the group.

"Yeah, he was around the side of the house, looked like he was having a grand time" Thom is sitting down on a log, but speaks with a slur.

"Oh thank you and… happy birthday" I release a hand from my arm and give him a wave as he returns the gesture with a nod. I head off to around the side of the house, by now my feet are becoming heavier with each step. If Gale isn't here then I have no idea where else to look. The side of the house is close to pitch black and I have to hold on to the wall as step over a stack of firewood. The small window on the house shines enough light for me to see a faint outline of the objects in the area. As I make my way further around the side I begin to hear soft murmurs and gasps from what sounds like two people. One is light and airy while the other voice is deep and coarse.

As I look up from the ground where I am standing I see two figures perched up against the wall. The man has pushed the girl's dress up, bunched above her waist and his pants have slid loosely below his hips. His lower body thrusts in and out of her, every movement allows a moan of pleasure to fall from her lips. The man's head is buried into the crook of her neck, while her head faces the sky with one hand in his hand fiercely pulling at the stands of brown hair. The other is placed on his chest while his hands are pressed on either side of the wall, surrounding her body.

I study the girl's face and see the blonde hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, she looks familiar. It doesn't take me long to realise that the girl is Emilee from the Hob earlier today. I didn't recognise her with the pure look of pleasure on her face as the boy slams into her.

"Gale…" The name tumbles out of her mouth and an uneasy feeling settles at the bottom of my stomach. He groans in response.

I find myself scrambling to wall, pressing my back up against the wall. I don't know what I was thinking I would find here, but it sure as hell wasn't this. When I realise I can still hear their moans, I have forgotten all about my aches and pains from the alcohol and cold. I am on a mission, a mission to get the hell out of here.

I can feel tears brim my eyes; it must be because of the wind. It must be. As I make my way to the open from the side of the house. I almost run Bristel down.

"Katniss! Gosh you scared me!" Bristel's long red hair is no longer falling around her waist; it is now in ponytail on the top of her head. She looks up at me and I immediately brush the beginning of tears away from my eyes. "Katniss are you ok?" Her hand finds my forearm, but I quickly pull it back to my side.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Bristel gives me a wearily look "I brought you a jacket to wear."

She hands it to me and I take it graciously "Thank you. I'm going to head off now." I say as I pull the jacket over me, shielding me from the cold.

"Are you sure, maybe you should wait for Gale, it's getting late. Did you find him?" She questions.

"Yes, he seems to be held up with something at the moment…" I say with a sad smile. "I'm going to go, it's late. Thank you again, it was nice to meet you. Thank you.. yeah uh… thank you" I push past her small frame and take off in a slow jog. The jacket falls below my knee restricting me from running as fast as I usually do. Before I know what is happening tears are falling, the image of Gale and Emilee are taking over my thoughts and I can't think of anything else. I should have never of come, this was a mistake.

* * *

Thank you for bearing with me, I know there was a bit of a wait this time around. I am so overjoyed with the feedback I have received. Next chapter will be the start of Katniss' job, should be up before Christmas! Enjoy the chapter this chapter and as always please read and review x

Kiara


	5. Chapter 5 - The New Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

_Beyond the Fence_

* * *

"Katniss, you need to get up." I hear Prim's voice calling my name, it sounds like whisper over the pounding in my head. I groan only to receive a giggle from my sister. _I am never drinking again. _

"It's eight o'clock; we're going to be late!" Prim continues

"Ugh, ok Prim, I'm up." I slowly sit up, cradling my head in my heads.

"Come on Katniss, I can't be late again."

"Ok! Five minutes, I just need to get changed and then I will meet you downstairs." I snap. Regardless of me being crappy with Prim, she simply hops off the bed shooting me a smile over her shoulder before skipping out of the room.

My neck is stiff and my head is killing me, I knew from the beginning last night that alcohol was going to be a bad idea. Sitting on the bed allows me time to retrace my steps from last night. Once I arrived home last night I was physically and emotionally drained from the crying and running to do anything but to climb into bed with Prim. I have never felt that way before nor have I ever reacted like that.

The only answer I seem to come up with is that Gale hurt me. Witnessing him with another girl terrified me. For as long as I can remember Gale has been my best friend and I his, but lately things have begun to change. It started with the occasional glance at his form when he is not looking in my direction and when I would sometimes find him looking at me. If either of us catches the other, we continue on as if nothing happened. Lately I have wanted more than a friendship; lately I have the feeling that I need to be closer to Gale. I am not sure how exactly, all I know is when I am near him my whole body earns for him.

I distract myself from thinking about Gale by looking at the surroundings in the room to find Bristel's jacket thrown over my dresser at the end of my room. I make a mental note to return the jacket once I have some spare time. The sandals are near the door where I slid them off last night, and when my eyes drift down to my body it is only then that I remember I am still wearing Hazelle's dress. That is another thing to add to my list of things to do; return the dress and jacket.

I slide across the bed until my feet hit the floor. The first thing I do is pull on a pair of trousers followed by a grey, long sleeved shirt. After quickly washing my face in a basin of cold water I braid my hair tightly into its traditional up do. I am greeted by both Prim and my mother's presence in the kitchen. Prim sits at out small table nibbling on a small serving of oatmeal mother has just fixed on the stove.

My mother wordlessly hands me a bowl and stands back over the sink where she continues washing a pan. I take a seat next across from my sister and pace myself to savour the only meal I eat for the day. The glorious pounding greets me the minute my first spoonful enters my mouth. I lift my elbows to the table and rest my head in my hands with a sigh.

"Are you ok, Kantiss?" Prim's voice sounds muffled from the internal noise sounding in my ears. My body crumbles under the pressure running through my body; the only response I can form is a groan.

"Prim pour some hot water in a cup for Katniss and add some lavender, it will increase the blood flow to her brain." Mother makes her way over to me.

"How in the world is that going to help?" I grumble.

"It will relax you and leave you feeling less anxious" Before I know it her hands are on my chin lifting me head up to face her. "I don't think you should go to school today, just go visit Sae, see what this job is all about." I open my eyes the same time her thumb runs across my skin. Prim sets the cup in front of me; the pressure seems to have lessened in these few short moments. It has been a long time since I have received a motherly touch like this.

* * *

"Hurry up, Katniss" I sit on the stairs outside tying the laces on my boots while Prim stands in front of me, tapping her foot impatiently. After several seconds I pull my body up, taking my father's jacket that lies next to me.

"Alright, let's go!" I smile, and with my confirmation of our departure Prim takes off into a run. I follow after her but stop when tension builds in my head and neck again.

"Wait!" I yell as I slid on my jacket. Prim stops at the sound of my voice and walks back to me, slipping her hand into mine. Now that our hands are joined Prim walks at my pace, occasionally picking up the pace when she sees Seam children heading to school ahead of us.

Prim begins questions me and I know it is only to distract herself from our lateness. "How was last night?"

"It was fine" I answer quietly.

"I heard you come home last night, it was really late" I continue walking, "It sounded like you were upset."

"It was fine" I repeat. Prim looks to me wearing an unconvinced look on her face. "Just drop it, ok?" I plead to her. Prim squeezes my hand in a silent compliance to my wish. My boots drag through the dirt, instantly I feel bad for talking to Prim that way and decide it would be best if I changed the subject to her.

"How's Rory" Prim looks at me in bewilderment.

"Why do you ask?" Prim blushes and again quickens the pace to avoid the question. I smile at her innocence, Prim is almost 13 and is oblivious to Rory's affection towards her.

"Well from what I saw yesterday, you two seem to be getting closer" Prim wears a blank face. "Primrose, I think Rory may like you."

Prim's face turns bright red spreading all the way down her exposed neck. "What? No, Katniss, you're mad! What did you drink last night?" I turn to her shocked that she knows my so called secret. Prim senses my confusion and continues, "I could smell it on you when you came home." I am still in shock when Prim continues, "Anyway, Rory gets a lot of attention from the girls in our year." I guess he is more similar to Gale then I had imagined. "Why would he like me when he could have any one of those girls?"

I stop dead in my tracks, Prim continues walking, breaking our hands, unfazed by my movements. Despite the pain, I run to catch up to her and place my hand on her shoulder, "He would be _mad _not to want you." I sincerely tell my younger sister. 

Prim does not make any effort to look at me, instead she has a sad smile playing on her lips and mumbles, "Whatever you say, Katniss."

With my final squeeze to her shoulder we continue our journey in absolute silence. It does not take any more than five minutes before we arrive at the old brick fence leading to the school entrance. Prim wraps her arms around my waist hugging me tightly. I place a gentle kiss on the top of her head and then break our embrace.

"I will meet you at home." I tell her.

"Bye Katniss" She shouts back, leaving me alone to watch her figure disappear in the surrounding students.

When I no longer see her I make my journey to the Hob, the walk there makes my nerves grow with every step. Everything Gale said the night before floods my questioning mind. I should not have shared my interest in the job when Sae offered; I don't know one thing the work will involve. Better yet I have no idea who I will be working for. As I walk through the Hob my legs automatically take me to Greasy Sae's stall. She has her back to me when I arrive and does not acknowledge me until I call her name in a silent voice.

Sae's large frame turns around to find who the culprit of distracting her is, a smirk forms on my lips immediately when she sees my familiar face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, my dear?" The skin around her eyes crinkle as she smiles.

"I came to talk to you the job." Sae smacks the cloth she is holding over left shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"You haven't answered my question" I coolly respond.

"It wasn't a question" Sae and I have both been blessed with the same stubborn personality. Trying to have a conversation with her is the same as trying to convince myself to drink alcohol again. Sae's eyes are filled with amusement; I can only imagine mine show the complete opposite. "I am only joking, Katniss. The work is for Ripper's most frequent costumer." Sae begins dusting the bench allowing her words to sink in. Before long the realisation of what she has just said hits me.

"Haymitch Abernathy?" Sae answers me with a curt nod. "You expect me to work for the District's drunk not to mention a Victor?"

"Stop overacting" I pull the closest seat out and fall into it with a thud. "Katniss what he is offering for the work is over triple what you bring in daily with Gale and your game." My ears pick up at her words. "He needs someone there from eight to five every weekday. The weekends are yours to do whatever you wish to do with them." Sae is making this decision easier and easier for me. "You can't afford to let this offer pass by." _She is right. _

What Sae has explained makes me realise just how much I am getting carried away with worry. Haymitch is renowned for being the talk of the district. I guess in a way I understand why Haymitch drinks, after the winning the Hunger Games he would be traumatised. Alcohol must numb the pain, it sure as hell numbed me last night.

"What will I have to do if I take the job?" Sae's expression changes to one of victory, she knows she has tempted me from her words.

"Housekeeping" I give her my attention, encouraging her to elaborate. "Cleaning the house, washing linen and dishes, cooking-"

"I'm not much of a cook" I admit.

"You'll learn" Sae continues listing, "taking the trash out and most importantly making sure he is taking care of himself. If he is not, then you will be there to."

"So everything he should be doing himself." I state

Sae corrects me "It is everything that he can't do."

I sigh in defeat, _we need the money_. It has been circulating my mind this whole time and is what ultimately leads me to make my decision. "When can I start?"

Sae smirks looking down as she dusts, "Right now,his house is the first house in Victor's Village and say that I told you about the job."

"Thanks Sae," I stand from the wooden chair and make my way to the exit.

"Oh and Katniss," I turn to Sae before she continues, "If it's too much, just tell me and I will find someone else."

Sae thinks I cannot handle a middle aged drunk who can't physically walk in a straight line. She must be crazy to think that, "I said I would do it didn't I? I'm not going to pull out. You have my word." Even though I tell Sae this, I can't help think whether or not I believe what I am saying.

Victor's Village leaves me with an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. The rows of perfectly, symmetrical built houses reminds me in some strange way of the Capitol, although oddly enough, the village has a Twelve atmosphere feel about it. The grass is a green colour unlike the Seam; the whole estate is thriving even though there are only two occupants in the area. House one is directly vertical to House two, Peeta's home. I take two steps at a time climbing to the doorway. Without hesitation I knock firmly on the door and take a step back preparing myself for the enviable introduction to the famous Haymitch.

Moments pass without an answer; I knock again louder than the last time. My patience is wearing thin and if this drunk cannot answer his own door I am certain my job will be ten times harder than I was anticipating it to be. I try the door knob and find it unlocked. Empty glass bottles placed behind the door crash as I push open the door.

"Haymitch?" I yell out in the hope he hears my voice that is signifying my being there. The house is absolutely silent and I have no choice but to find my new boss without an invitation into his home. The same smell of alcohol from last night is wafting through the brick house which is filthy with discarded bottles of alcohol all over the floor. There is evidence of glass thrown at the wall from the remains of broken glass scattered on the ground. The intense aroma of alcohol is overwhelming; I walk into the nearest room, making my way straight to the window. I unclip the lock and push it open allowing the cool breeze to seep in.

I place my hands on my hips and take a moment to observe the lounge room I have walked into. The room is in darkness, with only little light accessing the house to see anything. My immediate reaction is opening up the curtains to allow light to spread through the soundless house. The sound of my movements echoes around the quiet structure and out of nowhere I hear a loud thud coming from the next room. I creep through to where the sound originated from and find myself surprised at what I find.

Haymitch lies face down on the wooden floor with a tipped over chair lying next to him. Silently I walk over to his lifeless form only to realise I am unsure of what to do next. I stand over him and without thinking my actions through, my foot softly kicks his stomach to check he is still breathing. A groan erupts from his lips signifying he is as I hoped, alive. I again kick him harder in an attempt to wake him up, Haymitch merely swats at my leg and moves to his side. This clearly is not going to work.

I scan the kitchen in search of a new method of waking up my boss. The only thing that seems to look useful is a half-filled bucket of water on the kitchen bench. I inspect the liquid hoping it really is water and thankfully there is no unusual smell about it, allowing me to believe it is water. I deem it to be safe and carry it over to Haymitch. Just before I pour the water over him I feel myself hesitating. This is definitely not a good idea, but neither is standing around in a house that I practically broke into. With that in mind and without a second thought I fling the bucket, releasing the contents onto Haymitch's face.

Haymitch jumps to life, standing onto his two feet with a scream. He grabs a butter knife off the bench, jabbing it into thin air, pointing in my direction. Haymitch's outburst startles me to the point that I lose my balance and fall backwards landing on my elbows. The sharp pain from the contact on the floor travels up through my arm, leaving me feeling paralysed. I can still hear Haymitch's screams as he waves his arms around frantically, clasping his small knife. This must be his idea of security when it involves unexpected guests.

Pain sores through me again, the combination or Haymitch's screams and pain from my fall forces a whimper to escape me. The sound catches Haymitch's attention; our eyes meet and when he realises I do not look like I am going to rob him of his alcohol, he stops swinging his arms and raises an eyebrow.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Sweetheart." His words are the exact same Sae's, I have this horrible feeling that our conversation will be a repeat of this morning at the Hob.

I cautiously scramble to my feet to explain myself. "Sae said you were looking someone to do your housework."

"And?" Haymitch questions, he has not yet put the knife down.

"And, that's what I am here to do." I explain, still not entirely trusting the middle aged man, who seems to be mentally unstable, standing in front of me with a weapon.

Haymitch studies me, "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"From the Seam I am guessing." I nod, watching as Haymitch continues to sway as he speaks.

"And you're intoxicated, _I'm guessing_" Haymitch smirks at my come back.

"You have attitude, Sweetheart" His assumption irritates me.

"Look I came here to work, I don't want to play games. If you're not going to give me the job you may as well tell me now." I demand

"How old are you?"

"I don't like being asked so many questions."

"Answer the question, Katniss" Haymitch breathes, clearly annoyed at our exchange.

"Seventeen"

"Won't you have school?" Haymitch challenges.

"Not if I get the job." I simply state.

"I like you; you've got fire, Sweetheart." Haymitch lowers the knife and places it back to its rightful place.

"Don't call me Sweetheart." I reply

"Alright, Girl on Fire-"

I cut off Haymitch, "Just Katniss." Haymitch can't wipe that smirk off his face, he seems to be enjoying this.

"Sae tell you about what needs to be done?" I nod, "She tell you about the working hours?" I nod again to prevent entertaining him any further. "Well everything you'll need is under the sink, you can start washing the linen tomorrow, since you have wasted most the morning." I gape at him, _he cannot be serious. _Haymitch scrutinises his alcohol selection on the bench. When he finds a bottle that isn't empty he snatches it off the table and exits the room.

"Ok… Where are you going?" I follow behind him.

"I'm going to my room."

"Aren't you going to eat something? I can make you something?" Haymitch leads us to the staircase and begins to laugh at my offer, he turns to face me.

"What makes you think I have food?" _Because you can afford it. _

"I.. didn't. I… I just assumed." I stutter

"It doesn't matter anyway, the boy will drop off some bread tonight. He always does." Haymitch's confession sparks an interest in me.

"You mean, Peeta?"

"Hmm… you know Peeta, eh? I guess it seems right, the same age, went to school together didn't you." It's not a question. "Don't ask me why he bothers bringing it, but he always does." He waves his hand around at me, "Get to work." He attempts sounding superior, but it ends up like he is falling asleep. I watch as Haymitch climbs the stairs with slow movements, he is in need of a haircut and a shave, probably followed by a full body wash. His hair just about touches his shoulders and his white facial hair needs some attending to.

Haymitch's fragile body stumbles on a step and he falls to the railing for support. Before I know what I am doing, I have climbed the stairs and I am standing next to Haymitch. I pull his right arm over my shoulder, lowering my voice to say, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I knew you would be good for something." Haymitch mumbles, his breath laced with alcohol. It is not even ten o'clock and he cannot stand on his own two feet._ What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

The day passes without me even realising and before I know it, it is five. The majority of my day was spent disposing of the empty bottles and shelfing the filled bottles I am sure Haymitch was intending on keeping for a 'rainy day'. After that I worked in the kitchen, washing the dirty cutlery and dishes that have accumulated over a ridiculous amount of time. When I noticed I had finished for the day, I was extremely proud that I made it and my day's work was finally over. Thankfully whatever Mother and Prim gave me this morning worked for my head and I had the mentality to make it through the work.

I make my way to the door ready to leave when I remember I should check on Haymitch again and ask for my pay. Throughout the day I took shifts every couple of hours to check him, he had mostly been asleep, only when he was awake did he ask for me to bring him another drink. I tug my arms through my jacket and race up the stairs. Haymitch's room is dark as I stand in the doorway; he lies still on the bed, stomach down with a hand hanging off the side of the mattress.

"Haymitch" I speak.

"Ugh…" He groans

"I'm heading off, are you going to be alright?"

"Fine"

"Can I have my pay?"

"Ugh, top drawer." He points to the bedside table. I try my best to make as little noise as I can. Haymitch seems to have fallen back into his deep sleep. I pull the drawer open and search for my pay. It's not hard for me to find it, in the drawer lies a single photo frame and an envelope; I pick up the white paper and open it to find my correct coins.

Just before I close the drawer I take one last look at the photograph. The frame is heavy in my hands and the image is faded signifying its old age. It is of a young girl with blonde, almost white hair and blue eyes. She looks vaguely familiar, it must be someone from town, someone similar looking to Madge. Haymitch makes a loud huff and turns to his head in the opposite direction. I jump and drop the frame back into the drawer and shuffle out of the room, making my way straight to the door. I pause to yell out to Haymitch that I am definitely leaving, but hear no reply.

The walk back home gives me some time to reflect on today's events. The jingling of my pay, coming from my pocket, leaves me with a satisfied feeling my chest. A smile forms on my lips and I feel as though nothing in the world can bring me down. I look up to see my house in sight, but am startled by the discovery of Gale sitting on my doorstep. I let out a breath I did not know I was holding, followed by my smile vanishing from my lips when all the events from last night come flooding back.

He sits on front steps looking the opposite direction to me, unaware of my existence. As I eventually step closer to him I find my words, "Gale?" my voice wobbles. He looks to me clearly surprised to see me so sudden. Gale is still in his work clothes, covered head to toe in coal, which allows me to come to the conclusion that he had come straight here, waiting for me since the mines ended.

"Catnip" he greets as I take a sit next to him.

"What are you doing here?" I question

"I didn't see you last night and when I was ready to leave Bristel said that you had already left." Gale states as if it was obvious

"Right, sorry about that I just needed to get home" I make up an excuse.

Gale doesn't believe a word of it. "You're joking, right? You needed to get home? You didn't think that you should tell me? I thought maybe something was wrong, maybe you didn't have a good time or maybe you were in trouble."

His eyes find mine and unexpectedly Emilee's moans from last night pierce through my ears. "You looked pretty distracted to me." Gale turns his head to the side, confused by my words. "You seemed to like you had your hands full." The memory of him fondling with Emilee's breast invade my mind, I inch myself away from Gale. He looks hurt by my actions and in that moment I know I have said too much.

"You saw me? When? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I would have taken you home." Gale's eyes look ever so sincere, but I don't seem to care, all I see is Emilee and him.

I cannot stand sitting here like a fool, the words tumble out of my mouth before I have had time to stop myself. "I saw you... You know..." He raises his thick eyebrows, like I am an idiot, _that's it_. "with Emilee"

Three seconds, it takes three seconds until Gale's eyes widen in understanding. He is suddenly on his feet pacing in front of me, his hands rubbing over his face while he makes a groaning sound. Much like the one he was making last night, only this time it is not laced with pleasure but disappointment and what sounds like embarrassment.

"You saw me... with Emilee?" He repeats my statement.

"Yes"

"How? When? Why?" He continues to pace in front of me. I revert my eyes to my lap for the continuation of his interrogation.

"I was looking for you." I say slowly "You said you would take me home." I see Gale's feet stop in front of me, finally he has stopped pacing. My mind is telling me not to look at him, but my eyes betray me. Gale is now looking at me with remorse, I must look pathetic. This thought sparks my anger, "Don't look at me like _that!_" I yell.

"I-" Gale begins.

"No, listen you don't understand that now whenever I see you all I can think about his the two of you… _together!_" My vision turns blurry, any minute now my tears leave my eyes. "I thought you could at least keep it in your pants for a couple of hours." Gale stands there looking at me, utterly shocked at my outburst. I didn't mean to say it and hurt him, but it is true. "I thought we were going to hang out, you left me _alone_."

Gale, never breaking eye contact, crouches down in front of me, "I'm sorry Katniss, the last thing I would have wanted is for you to see that." He places his hands on my thighs, but I push his hands off of me and look away, using my shoulder to wipe my tears.

"I started work today." I blurt out in an attempt to change the subject. This topic is making my heart break all over again. "I am working for Haymitch-"

"You're what now?" Gale voice raises over my own. "No, I am sorry, but you're not working for that scum bag." I direct my gaze back to Gale as he continues, "Katniss, you are not going to work for him and that's final. He is dangerous, you know that-"

Gale has nerve I will give him that, the thing that makes me furious is that after what he has done; he believes he can boss me around. "No, you know what Gale? I can do whatever the hell I want. I don't need your permission." Gale opens his mouth to speak, but I bet him to it. "You don't need my permission to be screwing other girls while I wait _alone_ in a place where I don't know _anyone_, so you don't get to tell me what to do when you're not happy about it." I stand from the step, "Goodbye Gale, go home."

Gale stays in his position, without moving, my words have clearly upset him, but I don't seem to care. Early this morning I thought I wanted to be closer to Gale, but right now all I want from Gale is distance. I stomp up the stairs and pull open the door; I take one last look at Gale and find him standing in the same spot with one hand reached out to me, "Please Katniss just wait a minute." I slam the door shut not wanting to hear any more from him. I turn around and press my back up against the door; my body feels weak from our fight. My legs give way and I slide down until my bottom hits the ground. I place a hand over my mouth, my sobbing now uncontrollable and the pounding in my head returned, which only makes me feel worse than I did this morning.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and start to the New Year. Last week I saw Catching Fire at IMAX, lets just say it was AMAZING! Everyone should go see it, Gale, Peeta and Finnick on the BIG screen was unlike anything I have ever seen before. I have been writing this for a while now and made it a little bit longer because of the late update. Trust me I was so determined to finish this that I was writing this on New Year's Eve in Sydney Harbour, waiting for the fireworks. I am going away in 2 days practically for the rest of January, so updating will be difficult although I will my hardest to get my hands on WIFI when I can. Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews, they mean the world to me. Please review!**


End file.
